The Boy at the Back
by MeowHime
Summary: The boy who is always sat at the back of class is always alone. Bullied by his peers and abandoned by his family, he is left to live his life in an orphanage, so when a boisterous, young American transfers to his school in England and attempts to befriend him, what is he to do?


6:00

Arthur hit the annoying alarm clock and it ceased it's beeping. Dragging his tired body out of bed, he let his two feet hit the wooden floor and he stood up. He was always the first to wake up; everyone else in the room was asleep, there were 5 other people to be exact. He lived in an orphanage for most of his life from about when he was 5 to the age he was now of 15.

The room was dark and the sunlight, what little there was this early in the morning, couldn't get through the dusty curtains. The sounds of the other children, ages ranging from 12 to 15, sleeping peacefully filled the room, including one of Arthur's only companion, a young albino boy who's name was Gilbert. He had came to the orphanage from Germany just before Arthur had along with his younger brother, Ludwig. He saw Arthur was getting picked on by the older kids—who had now left or had been adopted—and tried to make friends with him as he understood how it felt; he was bullied a lot due to his white hair and red eyes. It had taken a while but he managed to befriend the moody Brit. Then when his little brother was adopted, Arthur was there to comfort him. The two had been very good friends since.

He was sleeping in his bed, the bed covers sprawled half across his body while the rest were on the floor. Arthur would wake him up later to go to school before the owner of the orphanage did. She was a harsh lady after all, and Arthur would rather his friend not suffer the wrath of her shouting.

But for now he would take a shower and dress himself for school. Arthur was the oldest at the orphanage—although Gilbert was only a year younger, not trailing far behind at 14—and therefore did what the people working at the orphanage wouldn't do themselves; he looked after the younger children. Even if they didn't appreciate him sometimes and called him names for bossing them around, he still took pride in the fact he felt like a guardian to them all. Most of the time, they liked him too.

Arthur made himself breakfast with the little ingredients he had to use, he then went to wake up his sleeping friend. It took a couple of tries of '5 more minutes,' and rolling over to get Arthur to stop, but eventually Gilbert found the strength to get out of his bed.

"Wake up early again Artie?" By now Arthur had gotten used to the silly nickname, and as he'd known Gilbert for years he didn't bother to correct him anymore; they'd been living together for ages.

"I always do," Arthur replied back, curtly. "Go on and get ready for school before Mrs Birch arrives to wake everyone else up," he warned Gilbert, who then pulled a face.

"That hag won't catch me! I'm to awesome!" He grinned and stood up, stretching and then heading towards the bathroom at the end of the hall. Arthur, meanwhile, attempted to wake up the remaining 4 children in the room, receiving assortments of groans to let them sleep longer, yet they'd all eventually come around, dragging themselves out of bed because they knew as well as Arthur how harsh Mrs Birch could be when children wouldn't get out of bed.

Not soon after Gilbert had rejoined Arthur back in their room, a loud shout resounded throughout the building.

"Everyone get up! If you're not at the kitchen table in 5 minutes, you don't get breakfast!" Heavy footsteps made their way down the stairs. "And I'll come and wake you up myself!" Luckily most kids were awake and were already queuing for the bathroom to make themselves presentable. After making sure the children in the other rooms were awake and ready, Arthur and Gilbert left to make their way to school.

It was a long walk to school, and the two had each other to keep them company. Mostly, this was how every school morning went for Arthur. He'd near the school gates and then go to his classes, afterwards going back home, maybe visiting the shops first with Gilbert to get more food.

But today was different.

Just as they were nearing the school gates, with other students who were also walking into the school too, a voice shouted from behind them.

"Hey! Dude! Move out the way!" Arthur turned around, only to see a boy with sandy brown hair and glasses running at full speed towards him, showing no signs of stopping. Arthur wasn't quick enough to move out the way and was quickly flattened by the American-sounding male. He landed flat on his back, the air knocked out of him as he hit the muddy floor and also felt a weight land on top of him. Opening his eyes, he was met with sky blue eyes covered by glasses peering back at him. For a moment he was a bit dazed, but then quickly came back to his senses as he heard children around him erupt into laughter at the scene in front of them.

"Get off of me you bloody git!" He shouted, shoving the boy off him roughly, trying to ignore the giggles, even from his own friend. The boy quickly jumped to his feet, laughing and rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Hey, sorry dude, but I did warn you! You should've moved!" He said offering a hand to the Brit who was still on the muddy floor. Arthur sneered.

"Well you shouldn't have been running towards me you idiot!" By this point. Arthur was fuming and red in the face, whether it was out of embarrassment or rage was anyone's guess. He ignored the hand offered to him and stood up by himself, examining the mud that had smeared all of the back of his pants.

"H-Hey dude, you've got mud on your pants..." The boy Arthur now instantly hated muttered from behind him just as Arthur was about to storm off. As if he didn't know already.

"I know," he said venomously, each word laced with acid. He glared for not even a second longer before making his way into school, not bothering to wait for his laughing, white-haired friend. The so far unnamed boy was left to stare as the blonde walked off.

Arthur borrowed some pants from the receptionist, receiving stares as he walked through school. It wasn't exactly normal for teenagers to ignore something they could make fun of and laugh it. Arthur was glad when he finally reached the boys bathroom, changing out of his muddy pants and into the clean pair that were a little big him. He stuffed the old pair in his bag, careful not to get mud on his school books.

When he finally got to his class—which still hadn't started—Gilbert was already sat in his seat and was quick to grin at Arthur mischievously as he entered the room. Arthur sat in the seat behind him, with an empty place next to him unlike Gilbert who was sat next to a brown haired, elegant looking boy who Gilbert loved to annoy to no ends. He ignored his friend as he turned around in his chair to talk to him.

"That was so funny, you were unawesomely flattened by that dude!" He began to laugh again as he replayed the scene in his head and Arthur folded his arms, and growled. Unfortunately he couldn't stop his face from yet again turning red.

"No thanks to you! You just laughed you wanker!" He shot back. "Who was that idiot anyway?" Gilbert grinned again.

"Do you not listen in class at all?" He mocked.

"And you do, do you?" Arthur scoffed back.

"Meh, at least not during the bits were the work is explained," Gilbert said. "But anyway, the teacher said yesterday that some American was transferring here today." He smirked.

"And that was him, hm? Great," Arthur replied sarcastically. It was enough that he disliked most people in the school by having many torturous classes with them, now he could hate someone when they hadn't even had one class. "Well as long as I don't talk to him, I don't have to deal with him." Arthur folded his arms and sighed.

"Are you sure about that?" Just by seeing the knowing grin on his friend's face, Arthur could tell Gilbert had thought of something he hadn't.

"What..?" He uneasily questioned him.

"Well, look around you Artie! Everyone is sat next to someone else but you," he began. "Meaning..?"

"Oh bugger," Arthur cursed under his breath when he'd pieced everything together. Of course he had to be the one the new kid—who'd just happened to make him a laughing stock for the morning—was sat next to. Life had it out for him seemingly constantly.

"Haha! Good luck, class is starting!" Arthur made sure to give Gilbert one last deadly glare before the bell for class went and the teacher walked in, of course, along with the sandy-haired boy. Arthur wasn't sure whether to avoid his gaze completely, or unrelentingly glare at him.

"Right everyone! As I told you, we have a new student from America joining us today." She gleefully announced, motioning to the boy next to her who had a stupid grin on his face. Arthur already detested it, but the girls of the class seemed to love it. Of course they'd love him, because he was attractive and probably charismatic.

"Hey dudes, I'm Alfred F Jones! Nice to meet you all!" He introduced himself to the class, who all looked impressed and ready to ingulf him into their popular cliques that didn't include Arthur. This new kid, Alfred, hasn't been here for more than an hour and already everyone loved him.

The worst part about it all was that he was going to have to sit next to him for the rest of his school year.

* * *

 **Hey Internet! This is my first upload onto , so hopefully things go okay. I'm writing a USUK story, and I'll probably post some more of it, since I think it's a really cute ship! I especially want to write a darker story about these too, since that's mainly what I like Feedback on this first part is very appreciated! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
